


an act of vengeance

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Established Relationship, Hue's Works, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Non-Graphic Violence, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i just needed someone to beat up, sbi pog - Freeform, screeeeeeeching our lungs out, they arent mentioned by name'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Dream beats up three people for hurting his brother
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 372





	an act of vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> screeeeeeeeeech

“Shh, shh, Tubs, wanna tell me how you got these?” Dream asked, thinly veiled worry present in his tone of voice. Tubbo sniffled once, every injury feeling like it was lit on the fire Sapnap adored so much. The cuts stung and the bruises _hurt_.

“U-uhm some people really d-didn’t like me,” Tubbo began, continuing when he saw encouragement in his brother’s eyes, “T-they cornered me after school and uh.” Tubbo motioned rather vaguely towards the bruises and cut scattering his body. Dream flinched a bit and began getting the medical supplies out. He wrapped Tubbo’s bruises and washed his cuts, wrapping them in gauze soon after. 

“Mind telling me their descriptions?” Dream asked, a somewhat murderous glint in his eyes, but Tubbo had gotten used to it, so not suspecting anything of it, he answered honestly.

“Uh, they were like three ninth graders? One was a blonde with blue eyes like Tommy, the other one was uh a brunette and there was a black-haired guy too. They were wearing like white for the blonde, hot pink- horrible fashion choice I know, for the brunette, and uh black for the black-haired guy,” Tubbo recalled. Dream hummed, before standing and leading Tubbo out the door.

“Tubs?” Dream asked his brother, texting someone.

“Yeah, Dre?” Tubbo answered as Dream finished texting and looked up so that his focus was entirely upon his younger brother.

“Mind hanging out with Tommy? I’ve got an errand to run.” Tubbo, of course, did not suspect anything, so he readily agreed. Little did he know that Dream’s errand had been scheduled not even five seconds earlier and that it was trespassing on the boundaries of lawful.

\----

“Alright!” Dream laughed cheerily, pulling up his gloves and turning to face the trio in front of him. “I’m pretty sure you know what you did earlier, yeah I can see it in your face.”

“P-please don’t-” one started, but was immediately cut off by Dream, who laughed maniacally.

“Please don’t hurt you? I’m just taking my vengeance. You hurt Tubbo, and you will pay for that, mark my words,” Dream smiled, but it wasn’t visible under his mask. The gathered people gulped. “Also, if you do end up breathing a word to the police, mention for me how you three gathered under the premise that I was a drug dealer.” They flinched. Dream reveled in it. Apparently, they finally got their wits about them, because they tried escaping, advancing upon Dream. The green-clad man just laughed, careful to try and distance the sound from his iconic wheeze. He may be violent, but he was careful. He caught the first one by surprise. They were trying to dive-bomb him, to which Dream snorted at the faulty imitation of his boyfriend’s almost signature fighting move. Dream easily tossed him to the ground, making sure to step on his chest just for good measure whilst facing off with the other two. As they came back, a stupid move in Dream’s personal opinion, Dream made sure to scrape his shoe diagonally so the inevitable footprint was smudged and unusable. Then, he pounced, tackling the blonde to the ground while sweeping the black-haired boy off his feet in a literal sense, because Dream was already taken. Finished with taking the trio down, he wiped his hands, just in case there was dust, you know? Then, he proceeded to inflict every injury they’d left on Tubbo on each of them with careful precision, but also left excess, just so that the investigators didn’t notice anything too off. Satisfied with his work, but also certain that he hadn’t killed them, he left the scene, disposing of his gloves into the washing machine before heading to his boyfriend’s house to get Tubbo back.

\----

“Dream?” Tubbo asked the very next day after school. They were currently in Techno’s house, Tubbo wanting to see Tommy and Dream wanting to see the pinkette.

“Yeah?” Dream replied, having a hunch of what Tubbo was leading up to.

“Why is there a news report on three people being beaten up on the lower east side of town?” Tubbo asked, raising an eyebrow at Dream’s unfiltered glee as the blonde leaned against Techno. 

“They hurt you,” was all his brother said. Tubbo sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“But, you know, forensics and all of that, they’ll solve it and you’ll get charged, Dre!” Tubbo protested, worried on the behalf of his brother.

“I mean, that’s assuming they’ve got time to investigate this small case on top of other cases, and I was pretty careful not to leave evidence. Besides, if they ask, I was here the entire night with Techs and his family and you,” Dream wiggled his brows vexatiously, smiling as he cuddled further into his boyfriend’s side.

“Clingy,” Techno muttered affectionately, ruffling the blonde’s hair, “You’re lucky Phil adores Tubbo like his own son. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t condone violence any other way.” Dream just laughed his wheeze. 

“You love it,” Dream responded to the first part of Techno’s statement, smirking at him and knowing that he was right. Techno sighed and just kissed the blonde’s forehead.

“Get a room, you two!” Tommy shouted, tossing a pillow at them which was easily intercepted.

“Maybe we will,” Techno smiled mischievously, “Maybe we will.” Tommy gagged as Wilbur entered the room blearily, rubbing his eyes and probably awoken by the volume that the group spoke in.

“What’s going on, guys?” Wilbur asked, yawning, “I heard something about three violent assaults or something? And another thing about Tubbo getting beat up and how that related to those assaults?”

“Oh nothing,” Dream waved it off as much as he could while being practically smothered by Techno, “just me being me and being violent.” Wilbur shook his head, utterly fed up yet still seemingly being sleepy. Dream just guessed that it was multitasking.

“Should’ve known,” the musician yawned again, “That’s so completely you, beating up people because they hurt your loved ones.” Dream shrugged, not even able to defend himself, for Wilbur’s statement was as true as rain.

“What can I say, Wil? What can I even say?” Dream laughed lightly, not caring that he’d beat three people up just yesterday but infinitely grateful that nobody seemed to mind, “It just runs in my blood apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading


End file.
